Esa voz que tenia escondida
by Loversi.nalu2
Summary: Natsu al meterse al departamento de lucy descubre que tiene una hermosa voz, le pide que sea su cantante personal por que si no lo era revelaría su secreto
1. Chapter 1

**~º-º)~ Nuevo fanfic! :33 , Otro nalu *w*/ Espero y les guste x33 **

* * *

Era ya casi medio día,lucy regañaba a natsu por entrar de nuevo a su casa por la ventana. Natsu solo asentía con la cabeza,lucy se harto y se fue a tomar un relajante baño

-**Hay natsu, bueno me ire a tomar un baño no toques nada!-**

-Si si..- decía natsu volteando para otro lado

Lucy fue hacia el baño. Se desvistió y se metió a su bañera,mientras tanto natsu se quedo acostado en la cama de lucy,abrió la ventana lucy escucho.  
Ella pensó que se avía ido a si que empezó a cantar,natsu solo escuchaba la angelical voz de lucy,natsu se acerco a la puerta del baño para poder oír bien la voz de lucy

-**Wow..! lucy por que nunca me dijiste que cantabas tan lindo-**susurro natsu detras de la puerta,No esta bien parado que se resvalo y se pego con la puerta e iso que lucy escuchara

-**E-e-eh? N-natsu estas hai?-**preguntaba lucy sonrojada

-**Si luce nunca me fui-**dijo confundido natsu

-**e-eh yo pensé que te avías ido por que oí abrir la ventana-**

-Si la abri por que hacia mucho calor-

-N-no escuchaste nada verdad?

-Si luce cantas fabuloso porque nunca me dijiste que cantabas a si-dijo natsu con un puchero

-**E-etto.. es que era un secreto pero no se lo digas a nadie**

-Hmmmm solo si.

-si que?

-Si que cada vez que te pida que me cantes lo aras

-Que?!,pero si me lo pides en el gremio no cantare

-Eh? por que..

-Por que dije que rea un secreto solo tu y levy lo saben

-Esta bien esta bien solo en el gremio no pero me cantaras cuando yo diga ok

-Echo!

Lucy salio del baño ya vestida,natsu solo la miro y sonrio,y sin que lucy se diera cuenta la abraso

**-Ahora eres mi cantante personal!-**decia natsu abrasando a lucy

Lucy solo pudo sonreír,ella le alegraba tanto lo que le avía dicho natsu

-**Si!,bueno natsu vallamos al gremio**

-Vale!

Los dos fuero hablando de como lucy había aprendido a cantar así

-**y lucy como aprendiste a cantar asi?**

-Bueno.. mi madre me cantaba cuando era pequeña y me dijo que ella quería que yo le cantara entonces empece a cantar y a si de la nada cante a si ... -dijo sonriente la rubia al recordar a su madre y a ella cantando por las noches

-**Vaya.. oye lucy...**

-ah? si dime natsu

-ojala siempre pueda oír tu voz..

-N-natsu..Q-que cosas dices-dijo sonrojada

-**Enserio... no se que aria si nunca mas te escuchara..-**dijo natsu sonrojado volteando asía otro lado

* * *

**Asta a qui el cap x33**

que les parece lucy con esa voz y ahora cantante personal de natsu x33

Dejen sus reviews y díganme lo que opinan

Bye bye asta el próximo cap /*u*/ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo cap /*u*/**

Las canciones que irán en el fic

cascada-everytime we touch

Y tu te vas-chayanne

Serán las canciones disfruten el cap! *u*

P.D: disculpen si no fueron muchas canciones TTuTT 

* * *

_Lucy sonrojada por las palabras de natsu no pudo hablar a si que solo lo abrazo _****

-Natsu yo tampoco sabría que aria si no te tuviera a mi **lado-** Le dijo la rubia en el odio causando que natsu se sonrojara,natsu solo la abraso de la cintura para juntar lo mas a el,Ninguno queria separase uno del otro

-**Luce~ me cantas una canción?-**

-**Cual quieres que te cante natsu**

-**Hmm no lo se la que tu quieras  
**  
-**Esta bien  
**Lucy que todabia estaba abrasada de natsu se separo para poder cantar, se separo cerro los ojos y empeso con la melodia.. **  
**  
_**Yo todavia escucho tu voz **_  
_**cuando duermes junto a mi **_  
_**yo todavia siento tu toque **_  
_**en mis sueños **_  
_**perdona mi debilidad **_  
_**pero no se por que **_  
**_sin ti es muy dificil sobrevivir_**

Lucy empezo a cantar,natsu solo la veia disfrutaba tanto escuchar a su compañera con su hermosa voz

_**cada ves que nos tocamos **_  
_**recibo este sentimiento **_  
_**y cada ves que nos besamos **_  
_**yo juro que puedo volar **_  
_**no puedes sentir mi corazon latir rapido **_  
_**quiero que esto dure **_  
_**te necesito a mi lado **_  
_**cada ves que nos tocamos **_  
_**siento la estatica **_  
_**y cada ves que nos besamos **_  
_**alcanzo el cielo **_  
_**no puedes sentir mi corazon latir lento **_  
_**no puedo dejarte ir **_  
_**te quiero en mi vida**_  
_  
Lucy cantaba con pasion sentimiento, la cancion salia de ella_

**_tus_**** brazos son mi castillo **  
**tu**_** corazon es mi cielo **_  
_**ellos limpian las lagrimas que llore **_  
_**los buenos y malos momentos **_  
_**hemos pasado por ellos **_  
_**me haces subir cuando caigo **_

natsu quedaba mas encantado con cada verso que cantaba la rubia esa voz angelical que tenia su compañera ¿como pude ser que hasta ahora se aya dado cuenta? ¿por que no le gustaba cantar con varias personas viendola? esas preguntas se las hacia natsu mientras veia a su hermosa compañera cantando

_**cada ves que nos tocamos **_  
_**recibo este sentimiento **_  
_**y cada ves que nos besamos **_  
_**yo juro que puedo volar **_  
_**no puedes sentir mi corazon latir rapido **_  
_**quiero que esto dure **_  
_**te necesito a mi lado **_  
_**cada ves que nos tocamos **_  
_**siento la estática **_  
_**y cada ves que nos besamos **_  
_**alcanzo el cielo **_  
_**no puedes sentir mi corazón latir lento **_  
_**no puedo dejarte ir **_  
_**te quiero en mi vida **_

_**cada ves que nos tocamos **_  
_**recibo este sentimiento **_  
_**y cada ves que nos besamos **_  
_**yo juro que puedo volar **_  
_**no puedes sentir mi corazon latir rapido **_  
_**quiero que esto dure **_  
_**te necesito a mi lado**_

Al terminar la canción natsu sintió algo en el pecho al escuchar a su amiga el ultimo verso ''te necesito a mi lado'' esta vez lo avía cantado con tristeza natsu se preocupo ¿por que avia cantado se esa forma?

-**Lucy que tienes?-**pregunto natsu preocupado

**-Ah? no nada natsu estoy bien solo que esta cancione es una de mis favoritas-**dijo la rubia voltiando a ver a natsu con una sonrisa-**Y dime que tal me salio**

-Luce cantas fenomena,solo espera a que happy te oiga quedara impactado

-Q-que? se lo diras a happy?,no natsu sabes como es y se los dira a todos en el gremio

-Pero que tiene que se los diga ? luce no te preocupes les facinara a todos como cantas

-P-pero natsu

-Por que no quieres lucy?

-Mira me entristece cantar por qu ecada vez que lo ago me recuerda a mi madre y ami cantando las dos juntas

-Lucy eso esta bien cantas hermoso y mas si te recuerda a tu madre siempre la recordaras cantando

-Tienes razon natsu Gracias

-Bueno vayamos al gremio a hablar con happy para que te oiga cantar

-Si!

Los dos partieron al gremio, ivan platicando natsu calmando a lucy de los nervios que le empesaban a dar

-**Lucy! tengo una idea que te parece si canto contigo**

-Que?! natsu sabes cantar?

-B-bueno no del todo pero estaré ahí contigo

-Natsu...gracias -Lucy se abalanzo a natsu abrasandolo sorprendiendo al pelirrosado

Asi llegaron al gremio ,lucy se fue con levy a platicarle lo que avía sucedido, por otra parte natsu se fue a armar otra pelea con su amigo rival

**-Levy-chan!**

-Oh Hola Lu-chan

-Levy-chan natsu ya sabe que canto

-Eh? ya se se metio a tu departamento y te escucho cantar verdad?

-Si si Eh? espera como lo sabes ?

-Lu-chan jaja siempre entra a tu casa era lógico que un día lo iba saber

_Lucy y levy reian y platicaban,mientras tanto natsu buscaba a happy para mostrarle como cantaba lucy_****

-Happy!-gritaba por el gremio natsu

-**Oh natsu-san happy esta por aya con charle-** dijo la pequeña dragon slayer

**-Gracias wendy**

natsu fue hacia donde estaba su compañero para jalar lo y llevarlo con lucy

-**Natsu que pasa a donde vamos ¿vamos por un pescado?**

-No happy ven vamos te tengo que enseñar algo

natsu llevo a happy con lucy y con levy

-**Lucy ya haora canta para que te escuche happy**

-Q-que no natsu no lo are en frente de todos

-Luceee~~ canta para mii

-Natsu dijiste que lo arias con migo

-Esta **bien.**

Natsu jalo alucy de la muñeca y la subió al escenario

-**N-natsu que haces?**

-Dije que cantaría contigo y a si lo are

Natsu agarro el microfono y empezo a hablar

-**Hey hoy les vamos a cantar a si que pongan atencion!,.ven lucy**

-Esta bien natsu

-Bien empecemos-

_**Nunca imaginé la vida sin ti  
en todo lo que me plantee siempre estabas tu  
solo tu sabes bien quien soy  
de donde vengo y adonde voy  
nunca te he mentido, nunca te he escondido nada  
siempre me tuviste cuando me necesitabas  
nadie mejor que tu sabrá  
que di todo lo que pude dar.  
Y ahora tu te vas  
asi como si nada**_

Natsu empeso a cantar esa voz que tenia escondida igual que lucy esa voz tan increible como le dijo que no sabia cantar si canta tan increible

**acortandome**_** la vida, agachando la mirada  
y tu te vas y yo  
me pierdo entre la nada**_  
**donde**_** quedan las palabras y el amor que me jurabas  
y tu te vas, oohhh!.**_

siguió lucy de nuevo se sorprendieron las chicas empezaron a gritar por lo lindos que se veían esos dos ahí cantando tan maravillosamente

Si_** es que te he fallado  
dime como y cuando ha sido  
si es que te has cansado  
y ahora me echas al olvido  
ahora nadie que te amará  
asi como yo te puedo amar.  
Y ahora tu te vas  
asi como si nada  
acortandome la vida, agachando la mirada  
y tu te vas y yo  
me pierdo entre la nada  
donde quedan las palabras  
y el amor que me jurabas  
y tu te vas, ooohhh!  
**_**  
**Los dos cantaron mirandose estrechando sus manos una con la otra parecia que nadamas eran ellos dos solos sin nadie  
**  
Por**_** mas que busco  
no encuentro razón  
por mas que intento  
no puedo olvidar  
eres como una llama  
que arde en el fondo  
de mi corazón.**__  
__**Y**_** tu**_** te vas  
y ahora tu te vas  
asi como si**_** nada**_  
__**acortandome**_** la vida,****_ agachando la_**** mirada**

Al acabar los dos quedaron con sus frentes pegadas una de la otra,todos gritaron mira y lissana se desmayaron del romance que avían visto entre ellos, erza llorando por la presentación, juvia rogandole a su gray-sama que cantara a si con ella, natsu y lucy se bajaron del ecenario

-**Se gussssstan!-**dijo bromista el gato

-**Happy!-**dijieron los dos sonrojados

* * *

**Waaaaa TwwT asta aui el cap espero y les aya gustado**

happy loquisho por eso lo amo x33

me despido asta el próximo cap Bye bye~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo cap! (/*w*)/ **

**Waaaaaaaaa! arigato~ por todos sus reviews me hacen tan feliz TTuTT ok ya :33**

**Canciones:**

Guns N Roses-Sweet child o mine

**Cascada-Bad boy **

**Mike oldfield-Moonlight shadow**

* * *

****Despues de la gran precentacion de natsu y lucy, levy junto con erza y juvia jalaron a lucy,las cuatro se dispusieron subir al escenario a cantar

**-C-chicas? q-que pasa?-** se preguntaba lucy mientras era jalada por levy

-**Vamos lucy.. con tu hermosa voz queremos cantar contigo..ya luego regresaras con Natsu-**dijo erza subiendo al escenario con las chicas

-**Por que juvia no puede cantar con su gray-sama como lo hicieron natsu y lucy-san! fue fue tan romántico! -**grito soltando pequeñas lagrimas mientras caminaba con las chicas  
subieron al ecenario,erza le iso una señal a mira para que pusiera una melodía,mira la vio y rápidamente la puso,al escuchar la melodía las chicas rápidamente la habían reconocido, los chicos rápidamente voltearon al escuchar la música

_**Recordar las sensaciones, recordar el día **_  
_**Mi corazón de piedra se rompía **__Comenzo a cantar levy todos se sorprendieron por la voz de levy tenia una voz tan linda que le avia encantado a un dragon slayer de hierro0 __**Mi amor funcionó lejos **_  
_**Este los momentos sabía que sería algún otro **__****_

Mi amor dio vuelta alrededor y me caí   
_**Ser mi mal muchacho, ser mi hombre **__Despues sigio lucy,levy y las chicas la segian con coros,un pelirrosado se quedaba viendo _  
_**Ser mi amante del fin de semana **__maravillado a el no le importaba escuchar a las otras chicas a el le vastaba escuchar la voz_  
_**Pero no ser mi amigo **__de su rubia_  
_**Puedes ser mi mal muchacho **_  
_**Pero entender **_  
_**Que no te necesito en mi vida otra vez **_  
_**  
No serás mi mal muchacho, seas mi hombre **__despues canto erza su voz era igual de bueno y hermosa no se esperaba menos de titania_  
_**Ser mi amante del fin de semana **__ella cantaba tan facinante que le avia facinado a un mago que venia de vez encuando de vista_  
_**Pero no ser mi amigo **__Jerall..._  
_**Puedes ser mi mal muchacho **_  
_**Pero entender **_  
_**Que no te necesito otra vez **_  
_**Ningún no te necesito otra vez **_

_**Hiciste una vez esta promesa **_  
_**Para permanecer por mi lado **__Juvia vamos es juvia ella tenia una voz al igual que todas hermosa,gray nunca se imagino que j_  
_**Pero después de una cierta hora acaba de empujarme a un lado **__juvia cantaba a si pero vamos le encanto escucharla por primera vez cantando_  
_**Nunca pensaste que una muchacha podría ser fuerte **_  
_**Ahora te demostraré cómo encenderse **_

_**Ser mi mal muchacho, ser mi hombre **_  
_**Ser mi amante del fin de semana **__Casi acabando la cancion todas cantaron la melodia, a todos les encanto como sonaban_  
_**Pero no ser mi amigo **__esas cuatro pero especialmente a 4 chicos _  
_**Puedes ser mi mal muchacho **_  
_**Pero entender **_  
_**Que no te necesito en mi vida otra vez **_

_**No serás mi mal muchacho, seas mi hombre **_  
_**Ser mi amante del fin de semana **_  
_**Pero no ser mi amigo **_  
_**Puedes ser mi mal muchacho **__Acabando la cancion todas dieron lo mejor de si cantando un verso cada una _  
_**Pero entender **__primero fue lucy cantando como un angel, natsu se ancantaba con lucy cada vez mas_  
_**Que no te necesito otra vez **__la sigio levy igual con su hermosa voz, a cual gajeel le facinaba_  
_**Ningún no te necesito otra vez **__despues erza cantando maravillosamente jerall se quedaba cada vez mas sorprendido con ella  
al final fue juvia cantando tan lindo,que gray solo se quedaba atónito con su voz_

Todos aplaudiendo a las 4 chicas, los 4 chicos se acercaron a las chicas en el ecenario

-**Lucy eso fue maravilloso-** _dijo natsu abrazando a lucy_

-**G-gracias natsu...-**dijo lucy un poco sonrojada correspondiendo el abrazo

-**Juvia! por que nunca me dijiste que cantabas a si -**reclamaba gray a juvia

-**Juvia... juvia... lo siente..**

-Vamos sabes que no estoy molesto me encanto como cantaste-dijo gray abrazando a la chica,juvia solo por el abrazo que le avia dado su gray-sama se quedo desmayada en sus brasos-**J-juvia? e-estas bien?**

-**Si gray-sama!-**dijo abalanzandose a gray

-**E-e-erza!...**

-**J-j-j-jerall? Q-q-que h-h-haces aqui?- **pregunto sonrojada erza**  
**  
-**Ya sabes que luego vengo de visita-**dijo sonriendole a erza

-**O-oh! que bien m-m-me alegro**

-**P-p-por cierto c-c-cantas muy bien..-**dijo sonrojada jerall

-o/o **O-o-oh g-g-gracias-**dijo sonrojada erza

-**D-d-de nada-**dijo abrazando a erza,ella se sorprendio pero no queria que se separara de ella..

-**Que bien cantas enana-**decia en un tono burlon gajeel

-*3***Ya te eh dicho que no me digas enana gajeel!-**decial levy con un puchero tan adorable

-**Vamos no te enojes...-**dijo gajeel abrazondo por espaldas a levy

Todos disfrutaban el momento, en el gremio ya se sonaban los nombres de las parejas NaLu Gruvia,JerZa y GaLe ! las parejas favoritas de fairy tail!

Todos los chicos con sus chicas pero natsu hablo

-**Vamos chicos no vamos a dejar que las chicas sean las únicas que sorprendan esta noche!-**grito natsu con el puño en alto

**-Si!**-Gritaron los chicos chocando las palmas con los demas , subieron al ecenario y agarraron los microfonos,igual le hicieron una seña a mira para que pusiera la melodia

_**Ella tiene una sonrisa **_  
_**Que me hace rememorar recuerdos infantiles **__Natsu comenzo a cantar esa voz que lucy sorprendia pero le encantaba oirla _  
_**Donde todo **_  
_**Era tan fresco como el brillante cielo azul **__sigio jerall cantaba tan profecional esa voz dulce y a la vez gruesa que sorprendio a erza_  
_**Y de vez en cuando al mirar su rostro **__ natsu y jerall cantaron el primer verso___  
_**Me lleva a ese lugar especial **_  
_**Y si lo mirase demasiado tiempo **_  
_**Probablemente me quebrase y lloraría **_

_**Dulce niña mía **__ gray y jaeel cantaban los coros __** Dulce amor mío **_

_**Tienes ojos del más azul de los cielos **_  
_**Como si pensaran en la **__gray comenso a cantar su voz era muy linda sincera era una voz unica la cual hacia que juvia gritara echandole animos _  
_**Odio mirar en esos ojos **_  
_**Y ver un poquito de dolor **_  
_**  
Su cabello me recuerda **_  
_**A un lugar cálido y seguro **_  
_**Donde como un niño me escondería **__Gajeel sigio esa voz que sorprendio a todos era impactante aparte de su shooby doo bop_  
_**Y rezaría porque el trueno **__ cantaba bastante bien, lo cual levy quedo impresionada y encantada_  
_**Y la lluvia **_  
_**Pasaran mansamente sobre mí **_

_**Dulce niña mía **__Ya casi al acabar la musica todos comensaron a cantar,y otros los coros _  
_**Dulce amor mío **_

_**A donde vamos **_  
_**A donde vamos ahora **__ cada uno comenzo a cantar un verso _  
_**A donde vamos **__ las chicas sorprendidas por sus maravillosas voces _  
_**Dulce niña mía **__ los sigieron el canto desde abajo del ecenario_

Al terminar la cancion todos los del gremio aplaudieron a los chicos por su maravillosa actuación , las chicas fueron a felicitar a los chicos por su actuacion menos lucy ella ya estaba muy cansada para quedarse mas tiempo en el gremio

**-Levy-chan! ya me voy les dices que me tuve que ir - **grito lucy a levy dirigiéndose a la puerta

-**Esta bien Lu-chan!-**grito levy, natsu se aserco a levy por que vio que lucy se iva

-**E-eh? levy donde esta lucy?!**

-Tranquilo natsu ella ya se fue a su casa-

-Que?! se fue sola

-E-eh? S-si se fue sola..-dijo nerviosa levy

-**No puedo quedar me a qui tengo que ir a alcanzarla,bueno adios levy-**dijo natsu para ir saliendo del gremio

Lucy caminaba por las calles de magnolia, se sentia solitaria y quizo cantar la cancion que le recordaba a su madre

_**La última vez que ella lo vio **_  
_**Llevado por una sombra de la luz de la luna **__lucy empezó a cantar mirando al cielo pasando por la orilla del canal_  
_**Pasó preocupado y sigiloso **_  
_**Llevado por una sombra de la luz de la luna **_

_**Perdido en un misterio ese sábado por la noche **_  
_**Muy lejos en el otro lado **__Lucy cada vez que cantaba esta cancion le recordaba a ella y a su madre cantando _  
_**Estaba atrapado en el medio de una lucha desesperada **__cada noche _  
_**Y ella no pudo encontrar cómo pasar **_

_**Los árboles que susurran por la tarde **_  
_**Llevados por una sombra de la luz de la luna **__Natsu mientras corria a la casa de lucy,escucho una hermosa voz y rapidamente _  
_**Cantan una canción de dolor y tristeza **__se dio cuenta que era la de lucy,natsu no quiso interrumpirla y se escondio detras_  
_**Llevados por una sombra de la luz de la luna **__de unos arbustos_

_**Todo lo que ella vio fue la silueta de una pistola **_  
_**Muy lejos en el otro lado **_  
_**A él le disparó seis veces un hombre que huía **__lucy sigio cantando recordaba la primera vez que su querida madre se la habia cantado_  
_**Y ella no pudo encontrar cómo pasar **_

_**Me quedo **_  
_**Rezo **_  
_**Te veré muy lejos en el cielo **__Natsu empeso a escuchar la letra de la cancion,lucy sonaba triste,¿Triste? triste! _  
_**Me quedo **__¿Porque sonaba triste? si antes la había escuchado feliz ¿ahora por que esta triste?_  
_**Rezo **___  
_**Te veré algún día en el cielo **_

_**Cuatro de la mañana **_  
_**Llevada por una sombra de la luz de la luna **_  
_**Vi tu visión formándose **_  
_**Llevada por una sombra de la luz de la luna **_

_**Las estrellas se mueven despacio en una noche plateada **_  
_**Muy lejos en el otro lado **__Lucy se agacho en la orilla del cantando,pero esta _  
_**¿Vendrás a hablar conmigo está noche? **__vez se le avían resbalado lagrimas..._  
_**Pero ella no pudo encontrar cómo pasar **_

_**Me quedo **_  
_**Rezo **_  
_**Te veré muy lejos en el cielo **_  
_**Me quedo **_  
_**Rezo **_  
_**Te veré algún día en el cielo **_

_**Muy lejos en el otro lado **__Natsu olio el olor de las lagrimas de lucy,eso no le gusto empesaba a preocuparse _  
_**  
Atrapado en el medio de ciento cinco **__¿Por que lloraba? ¿Le abra pasado algo? sepreguntaba natsu,el ya queria salir de los arbustos _

_**La noche era pesada y el aire estaba vivo **__e ir a abrasarla pero el sentia que no podia asta que acabara de cantar no queria que dejara de cantar_  
_**Pero ella no pudo encontrar cómo pasar **_

_**Llevado por un sombra de la luz de la luna **_

_**Llevado por una sombra de la luz de la luna **_

_**Muy lejos en el otro lado **_

_**Pero no pudo encontrar cómo pasar**_

Lucy termino de cantar esa triste melodia, se tiro de rodillas llorando cubriendo sus lagrimas con sus manos , Lo único

que pudo hacer es gritar

**-MAMA...**

* * *

**Asta a qui el cap!( /;w;)/**

**Perdonenme si me tarde en poner el capitulo TTnTT no tenia tiempo**

Con lo delucy me dieron ganas de llorar (perdonenme soy muy sensible TTuTT)

El Próximo cap tal ves lo publique el lunes o martes

me despido Bye bye ~~ 


End file.
